


Obedience

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy remembers her lessons in obedience. Crossover (minor character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

"Lucy, come here. Everything's going to be perfectly fine. I will make everything fine. Come here Lucy. Come to me." It is a command, one that she has learnt to never disobey.  
She stumbles towards the figure across the room, her vision blurry and her feet barely holding her weight.  
"You understand, don't you? Dearest Lucy. _My_ Lucy."  
She pauses, a flicker of defiance in her eyes.  
"Your father is a nice man Lucy. I like him. Isn't he wonderful?" Rhetorical, but he expects an answer nonetheless.  
"Yes." She can only whisper.  
"We wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would we? Now come here, love."  
She obeys.  
He pulls her towards him, almost gently, and lowers his lips to hers, as she screams in fear and disgust.  
She wakes on her bed, screaming, terrified, haunted. Her shrieks soon turn into sobs. She picks up her phone from the table beside her, and dials the only person who would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! Please review!:)


End file.
